


If You Give a Hacker a Medbath, She'll Want Even More

by Cap2theDark



Series: Weird Parts of the Family [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Ass Play, Bath Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Injury, Injury Recovery, Make up sex, Multi, OT3, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 17:57:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13664265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap2theDark/pseuds/Cap2theDark
Summary: Loose association to another fic of these three that I posted. You don't have to read it to get this but it's called 'Hackers Know Way Too Much'.Talon attempts to stop an escort mission but things go awry after a D.va ultimate. Their communications are cut off and Widowmaker and Reaper can't find Sombra.It's Porn with Plot, I dunno what to tell you. I just write the stuff.





	If You Give a Hacker a Medbath, She'll Want Even More

**Author's Note:**

> Some Translation notes:  
> Oui- Yes  
> Carajo- Fuck  
> Araña- Spider (She's referring to Widow)  
> Gringo- Anyone who isn't Spanish. Mostly referring to white people/Americans  
> Azul- Blue (Again, a reference to Widow, even if she's clearly purple)  
> Cambrón/Cambrónes- Basically like 'guys' but a harsher way of saying it  
> Si Señora- Yes M'am  
> Mon cherie- My dear  
> Dios mío- Oh god  
> Ma salope- My slut  
> Coño- Pretty much Damn/Shit/Oh Fuck  
> Chatte- Means pretty much the same thing pussycat does

The tell tale sign of smoke came before the rest of Reaper’s body did beside the sniper “Is your comlink malfunctioning as well?”

Widow took a drag of her cigarette. Like she ever needed the niconite. Her heartbeat never rose above 60 beats a minute. Old habits die hard “Oui. After the explosion from that damn Korean girl, the thing has just been ringing.” She pulled the earpiece out from where she had stashed it away in what her bodysuit called a bra.

Reaper took it and held it up to his ear. It crackled the same way his had been. He growled and withdrew it from his hearing range “Any sign of Sombra?”

“No. The insurgents left about ten minutes ago. I didn’t see them dragging anyone off. So either she’s hiding out somewhere or her body is in too many pieces for them to recover.” She took the last drag of her cig before she stomped it out under her heel “What’s your call?”

He looked around the third point of Route 66. He fingered out the site of the explosion “We’ll check between 40 to 60 meters out from the center of the bomb. If she was closer than that, she’d be a goner. If she was farther out than 60, she’d have found us by now.” He stepped down off the ungodly, brightly colored truck that he had met Widow on. His body thudded when he hit the burnt pavement “The ship will be here in ten minutes. We leave then, with or without her.”

The two split up. Occasionally, they called out for her, hoping to hear her voice back. It was fifteen minutes later when the pair met up outside the garage doors. Neither said a word that they were late. The carrier ship hovered a few meters overhead. Widow threw out her grappling hook, attaching it to the remotely controlled hatch door “Talon won’t be happy that we didn’t find any sign of the body.”

He growled but said little else. He prepared to phase up to the door.

Widow grabbed his arm “Wait.” She looked around, her eyes focusing on his chest. She could hear the crackling of their comlinks. She reached into his coat pocket. 

The two didn’t even need the comlink in their ears to hear her “-UCKING GOD GABE! AME! CARAJO!” There was a pause “Please don’t leave me here-” The crack in her voice wasn’t because of the shitty link “Please, please- I don’t wanna-”

Gabe shoved the earpiece in “Sombra, do you read me?”

She gasped “Yes, yes, Gabe!” She laughed “I read you.” Sombra continued laughing softly, muttering something the Widow and Reaper couldn’t understand in spanish.

Widow had put her earpiece in as well “Sombra, what is your location?”

“Good to hear from you too Araña. Ahh, well, you know that cliff side by, aww, what’s that gringo boy’s garage? Zeed? Who names their kid that?” She got off track. 

Reaper rolled his eyes behind his mask. Leave it to the purple haired woman to wonder such pointless shit. Widow detached her hook and made a two finger salute towards the garage as she walked towards it “Get to the point Sombra.”

“Whatever. Anyway, I’m half way down the cliff and my translocator is busted… same as my legs.” She reported.

That stopped Amelie and Gabe in their tracks “Did you say you were down the cliff?” Reaper growled “With your legs ‘busted’?”

“I’ll get her. You go get the ship.” Widow instructed. She picked up her pace, jogging towards the cliff.

“Yea,” She groaned, most likely sitting up from the sound of it “Guess one of those assholes found my translocator and- errrgh” She sucked in air through her teeth, another pained moan “Tossed it off a cliff. So when the explosion went off, I fell.”

Reaper let her keep talking. If she was talking that meant she was alive. He phased up to the ship and took manuel control of it. He had to ease the ship down the narrow squeeze of cavern.

Widow was set on her mission. She wrapped her grappling hook to rock and used it to zip down the side of the clifface. Finding the other woman wasn’t hard. She left bloody marks on the way down. She landed down beside her, her heels clicking on rock the hacker had managed to slip down to. Her yellow eyes looked almost soft. She touched her comlink, looking up as the ship slowly descended downwards “We’re going to need a medbath for her. A big one.”

“Awww, Azul!” Sombra smiled. The pink corners of her eyes said that she had been crying, a lot “Ready to give me a sponge bath?”

Widow touched her comlink again “Actually Reaper, it seems Sombra slipped a little further down the cliff. I don’t think she made it this time.” The joke was delivered dry as a dick in the ass, but it still got to the Mexican.

She laughed. She hissed “Don’t make me laugh.” She held her side “I think my ribs are broken too.”

Widow shook her head. She tugged on her hook and it zipped up, back into place “Silly girl.” She knelt down and the injured girl held her arms up, wrapping them around her neck. The older woman picked her up with ease. She knew the ex-ballerina was strong. Hell, she could probably perform a lift with the non athletic girl. If she wasn’t all broken bones and pained groans.

Reaper was able to get the hatch to their level so that Widow could carefully walk inside with Widow’s package. Once inside, the door closed behind the two women. Sombra sighed, glad to be out of the heat. Widow, even with the extra weight she carried barely made a sound as she walked with Sombra to the medical bay.

The carrier ship took off, away from the cliffs of Route 66 and from yet another failed mission.

Reaper met them at the medical bay. He was filling the medbath for her.

“Gabe, we really need a healer.” Sombra commented as her comrade drew closer to the end of the vat.

“For once we agree on something.” He held his arms out, taking hold of her this time.

“Ohohoho, you shouldn’t get me use to this, I feel like a princess!” She smirked, wrapping her arms around Gabriel’s neck this time.

“This won’t happen again.” The hacker couldn’t tell if that was a threat towards her or a promise for her. His claw tipped fingers went for the buttons that held her coat together after he knelt down and sat her by the medbath “Help me get these off. They’re too dirty and not to mention tore apart to go in.”

Reaper and Widow began to devise her of her clothing “Eh! Cambrónes! Don’t I get a say in whether you guys get to strip me naked?”

He only growled and ignored her pestering hands trying to stop him.

Widow pinned her down with an intense stare “No. You are property of Talon now. And therefore property of us. So if we demand that you strip.” She ripped open her undershirt with hardly any effort “Then you strip.”

Normally, getting told what to do and marked as property would cause a swell of vicious independent rebellion in her. Instead, a swell of heat to her cunt made her blush. Sombra swallowed and bit her big mouth. No need to say her dirty thoughts aloud. Instead a sassy “Si Señora.” Came from her.

The two of them were careful with her. Dare she say it, they were gentle. They pulled her out of her coat and shirt and took off her bra and when it came to her legs, Reaper’s claw tipped gloves were excellent at cutting her free.

She couldn’t help but think that the shoe had been shoved on the other foot. Sure, neither of them knew of the existence of the cameras (now including bugs) in the bathroom, but if this wasn’t karma calling, she didn’t know what this was.

Reaper swung in her legs first.

Sombra hissed. The bath stung at the horrible scraps up her legs, not to mention that it was hot.

Reaper hummed, gravely as he looked down the vat “It’s too deep for her. She can’t support her own weight right now.” His head tilted up towards Widow, the only indication he was looking at her “One of us is going to have to go in with her.”

The cold pair stared at each other, without a word or a reaction.

Meanwhile, the injured woman’s nipples were getting uncomfortably hard and goosebumps erupted over her flesh. She was naked and cold and the constrace of her boiling hot medbath she was in was making it worse. She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering “Would you two just get naked with me? I’m freezing over here!”

Reaper rumbled in his chest and Widow rolled her eyes but ultimately they stripped. Sombra really wished she could record it. Her own fantasy was playing out before her. Amelie, slender and deadly stripping out of her skin tight suit. It really had left little to the brain to play with, but she was alright with that. Gabe was all thick, army muscles, nothing like those little fuck bois from the Los Muertos. And it was a treat to see him without his mask, be able to talk to what was left of the man instead of the monster. He was such a handsome guy. Though she could lose the goatee if she was honest with him.

Amelie dipped down into the medbath first, holding her hands out to receive Sombra as the dark man handed her out from a quick grip under her pits. Then he followed in. She was sandwiched in between the two of them, and of course was the shortest of the three. But Gabe held her hips up and Amelie had a grip just under her knees. Sombra kept her arms wrapped around the blue girl’s neck. It remained painfully silent for several reasons.

One. Sombra was red. She was wet and had dirty thoughts filling her head and thankfully Widowmaker said nothing when she closed her eyes and rested her head on her shoulder.

Two. Gabe and Amelie were looking over the girl in their arms and wondering the same thing.

Reaper’s hands, rough, even with gloves he still had calluses on his hands as he stroked her shoulderblade “Sombra?”

“Yea Gabe?”

He growled.

She snapped her eyes open to look at him over her shoulder “Listen here, I’m naked, you’re naked, I don’t care if you think your glowy red eyes are scary, I’m not calling you ‘Reaper’.”

“...Hmrp. Fine. Just for right now then.” He cupped some of the yellow, kind of thick medbath water in hand and brush it against a cut on her cheek “I wanted to check on how you’re doing… On the comlink. Just before we answered,” His chest rumbled, unsure of how to get what he was trying to say “I understand what you went through. I wanted to know if you’re feeling better now.”

The sniper didn’t say a word, but Sombra could feel her adjust, holding her more solidly between their two, usually cold, bodies. Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that these baths were so hot.

“You’re telling me you actually care? Ha.” She shook her head against Amelie’s shoulder.

She gasped, suddenly in pain as Widow purposefully pressed into a broken rib “Foolish girl. Of course we care.”

“Y-You sure got a f-funny way of showing it!” She dug her nails into the french girl. Widow let her go and she fell backwards and sunk into the vat.

Gabe grabbed her under her arms and lifted her above the water line. He hit her back lightly as she spurted, having accidentally swallowed some of it “You’re our comrade Sombra. We don’t see eye to eye, but we’re a team. I can’t trust you to watch my back if I didn’t care.” The man behind her slid her body up his until he had a grip under her thighs, letting her sit in his hands. Her legs, the worst part of her, was feeling better. She was able to bend her knees on her own without pain spiking up them.

“Oui, mon cherie.” Her hands came up to her ribs, gentle this time “We are a team. We have to take care of each other. We look out for our own. No one else in this world will. Do you understand that?”

“I just… I didn’t think you cared.” Her traitorous eyes turned pink around the edges. Her voice shook “I saw the ship fly past me. And I was calling into the comlink, begging, trying to tweak the signal, anything… I thought you were going to leave me to rot, to die, all alone…” Hot tears fell down the apples of her cheeks.

Gabe hugged her closer to his body. His chest flush with her back. Amelie sat between her broken legs, guiding her to hook them onto her full hips. She held her face with her other hand and kissed the tears away on her right cheek “You’re not alone. You have us. You’re here with us.” And then she kissed her. Nothing like the kisses she had witness Gabriel and her exchange through the cameras. She was lukewarm at best against her wet lips. Sombra could taste the salt of her tears and feel how soft she was. It was nice. It was really nice and so very odd for her to do.

And then when had been ended, Gabe’s hand went to her throat and tilted her head up and to the side and he kissed her too. Soft, like a promise. He was warm, unlike his counterpart. His beard tickled. 

Sombra was breathless “I am so confused right now.”

“Consider this our apology.” Amelie’s hand went between her thighs and cupped her sex. Reaper’s hands squeezed her butt. The blue haired girl’s head dipped below the medbath’s water.

The dark skinned man holding her up spread her thighs out and chuckled by her ear “She’s good with her mouth.”

His words were proven to be true. Her tongue pressed flat against her clit. She took the swollen bud and sucked hard. The poor mexican girl thought she might pass out. Amelie took control of holding her up by her butt. The spider’s fingers played with both of her holes. Her thumb teased her welcoming entrance, while her index and middle finger came up to circle her tight asshole. Amelie’s head became wrapped up by her tanned but wavering thighs. Shaking from her currently healing and from the nodes of pleasure running through her body.

With his hands free from holding her up, Gabe’s big hands cupped her tits. Her nipples were stiffs peaks in his hands. His mouth was on her neck. He was rough, left marks as he sucked on her soft shoulders. 

The girl between her legs finally came up for air. Her fingers, sharp and without warning buried inside her. Sombra gasped and bit her lip.

He chuckled by her ear “You’re being awfully quiet Sombra.” He rubbed his hard on into her ass cheek “With the way you normally can’t shut your mouth, I thought you’d be much more vocal.”

“Don’t you know Gabriel? The spider caught her tongue.” Widow kissed her again. Her tongue mixed in this time. She opened her mouth, inviting the deeper kissing. Sparks were going off inside of her head when Amelie curled her fingers against her front wall. 

With the fingers inside her and the two girls mouths hooked together, Gabe’s hands moved from her tanned breasts to Widow’s. She could hear -and feel- her moan with his talented hands on her. 

Their kiss broke apart. She couldn’t help the stuttering “C-Can you blame me G-Gabe? You and Araña j-just decided to fuck me in a medbath.”

Amelie hummed and pulled her fingers out of her, reaching further back “Are you complaining?”

“Dios mío, no.”

The taller girl pulled Gabe’s cock between her thighs. It felt a lot bigger than it looked on the cameras “Then you won’t mind this too, ma salope.”

“Dios mío, no.” She repeated. She was so fucking wet and willing and this was the hottest thing that had ever happened to her. Smack dab inbetween two unreasonably attractive people, crippled in a sense, and about to get pounded out. Sounded like a dream come true.

Amelie lined his head up to her entrance but forced the two of them to wait. Her sharp yellow eyes demanding.

“What? You want me to beg or something?” She grunted in terrible need to be filled.

“Oui.”

Gabe rumbled behind her in agreement. He pressed against her but pulled back, refusing to let her get any satisfaction out of it.

“Okay, okay, fine. I’ll talk.” She conceded to their victory “Gabe, I want you, I need you to fuck me with that big, fat dick of yours please. I want you to fill me up while Araña kisses me senseless.”

“Good girl.” An inch sunk inside of her.

It only made her talk more feverishly “Coño! Don’t stop, please.” 

Amelie’s arms wrapped around her but her nail dug into Gabriel’s flesh, scratching his sides. He groaned and pushed another few inches of beautiful cockmeat inside her. While she gasped, the french girl grabbed her chin and smudged her purple lipstick to the side “Look at you salope. Taking him in so easily.” She shoved her head back and to the side, forcing her to look up at Gabe’s face, twisted in pleasure “From that look it must mean you’re tight. He can hardly control himself. A medbath won’t heal what I’ll let him do to that sweet chatte of yours.”

Sombra’s face became redder the more she spoke. It didn’t help that Gabriel was taking his sweet time letting her sink around his cock.

Amelie hummed, tapping the hacker’s lower stomach, pushing into the prick that rested inside her “Alright Gabriel, enough teasing. Fuck her.”

His big hands went to hold her under her knees. He held up her now mostly healed legs “I don’t take my orders from you Widowmaker.” His deep voice by her ear sent shivers down her body. It made her pussy squeeze sweetly on his member “I wanna fuck her nice and slowly. This is an apology, isn’t it?” He lifted her up, and let gravity do the work of her falling back down his member. 

Though she gasped, she drew her arm forward and then back to hit Gabe in the ribs “Escuchame! If you don’t get to fucking me properly, I’ll-”

“What? Put a bullet between his eyes?” Amelie teased her “Amature. If you want something done. Then you do it yourself.” The sniper moved to the side, shoved the two conjoined bodies forward and pushed Gabriel down into the water. She sat on his face and looked at Sombra expectantly, “Let’s see how you can ride cowgirl.”

She turned herself around, facing the other girl “I’m Mexican. Not some gringo cyborg in a stupid hat and stirrups.” She could see Gabe had taken the face sitting pretty well. He was licking her. It might have helped that her thick thighs had teather him to the spot. She put her hands on his stomach to brace herself as she rose herself up and spiked her body back down, a moan breaking through her “But I can teach you a thing or two.” She swirled her hips, banging his cock along her walls before she lifted back up and down like some corkscrew roller coaster. She was so close. She moved to holding herself up with one arm while her off hand rubbed at her clit. She came, squeezing around his cock.

Gabe came right after, filling her pussy with thick, white cum.

The purple haired girl didn’t miss that Amelie hadn’t gotten off just yet. She slipped off the cock inside her in favor of drawing closer to her “Need a little help Azul?” Her mouth went to her neck and her fingers joined the party at her pussy. She took control of rubbing her clit and scrapping the exposed head with her nails. Gabe’s hands continued pulsing in and out of her ass. Amelie shook under their ministrations. Her breath hitching. She moaned without restraint “Come on, all that big talk earlier and now? You’re moaning like whore. You love this. You wanted this. Come on, mami, cum for me.”

Amelie kissed her, hard. Bit her lip so hard she thought it might break open and bleed while she came on Gabriel’s tongue.

The trio settled down. The girls let Gabe come up for air, not that he needed it. Sombra lifted herself out of the bath and examined her body, poking and prodding at herself so see if she should stay in any longer “So what now?”

Gabe crossed his arms and rumbled “...I have to go contact Talon command and let them know of the mission’s failure…”

Sombra snorted “I meant about this, cabrone.” She gestured between the three of them.

“Silly girl.” Amelie slipped out of the water. She stood at the edge of the medbath, pulling her long hair back up into a ponytail “I thought you said you understood but, I should have known better.” She picked up her suit “We’re teammates. We look after each other. Even in these ways. It only makes sense, non?”

“Aaaand, we also go into the voice coms together when I make the report.” Reaper added, he lifted himself out of the medbath, donning on his clothes “Get dressed and ready for the briefing in ten minutes.”

Sombra lay out flat on her back, her feet still dipped into the bath. She wanted to at least sit for a minute in orgasmic bliss “Tssh, I almost died. Can’t they wait at least fifteen?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sabía que Araña habla sucio- I knew she talks dirty. 
> 
>  
> 
> But again, Sombra just likes calling her a spider.
> 
> Got some inspiration from this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wfatJ8GUwmw


End file.
